Unjustice League
Unjustice League is a 7102 superhero movie, featuring the Unjustice League of America from CD Comics. It is the 5th movie in the CD Shortened World and an ensemble movie featuring ManBat, Specialwoman and Unwonder Man while also introducing Unflash, Cyborg and Aquawoman. Plot Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons attempt to conquer Earth through the combined energies of three Mother Boxes. They are foiled by a unified army that included the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, Mankind and the Green Lantern Corps. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes are separated and hidden in locations around the planet. In the present, the world is in mourning after Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday. This causes the Mother Boxes to reactivate and Steppenwolf to return to Earth in an effort to regain favor with his master, Darkseid. Steppenwolf manages to retrieve the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana Prince of Steppenwolf's return by lighting the invasion fire. Prince joins Bruce Wayne in his attempt to unite other metahumans to their cause, with Wayne going after Arthur Curry and Barry Allen, while Prince tries to locate Victor Stone. The two of them fail to persuade Curry and Stone, but manage to recruit an enthusiastic Allen onto the team. Stone later joins the team after his father Silas is kidnapped, along with several other S.T.A.R. Labs employees, by Steppenwolf seeking to acquire the Mother Box from them. Meanwhile, Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the next Mother Box, forcing Curry to take action. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon leading them to Steppenwolf's army, based in an abandoned facility under Gotham Harbor. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry helps delay the flood so they can escape. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyze. Stone reveals that his father used the Mother Box to rebuild Stone's body after an accident almost cost him his life. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, not only to help them fight off Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope to mankind. Prince and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan in case Superman returns as a nemesis. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the incubation waters of the Kryptonian ship alongside the Mother Box, which in turn activates and successfully resurrects Superman. However, Superman's memories have not returned, and he viciously attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Batman enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the final Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf plans to unite the boxes once again and reshape the world. The team fights their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the boxes. Superman arrives and assists Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The group manages to defeat Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons before they all teleport away. In the aftermath of the battle, Wayne and Prince agree to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team, with additional space for more potential heroes. Prince steps back into the public spotlight as a hero; Allen acquires a job in Central City's police department, impressing his father; Stone continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs; Curry returns to Atlantis; and Superman resumes his life as reporter Clark Kent. In the post-credits scene, Lex Luthor has escaped from Arkham Asylum and recruits Slade Wilson to form their own league. Good Qualities # No executive meddling. The movie wasn't a victim of massive amounts of this. As a result of all the problems mentioned above, the movie is very gretly paced and has a very consistent tone. #* There are no times where footage from the original cut and the re-shoots are used in the same scene and it is very unnoticeable. #* Due to the unexecutive meddling and trying to uncatch down with Marvel's MCU, the movie feels like a greater clone of Unavengers. # Small amount of scenes weren't cut from the final version released in theaters, causing a lot of plot and development for characters to be found. # Zack Snyder's undour and ungrim tone very greatly clashes with Joss Wheadon's darkunhearted tone, this makes the re-shoots even less obvious. # Due to Unflash, Cyborg, and Aquawoman getting a proper movie to introduce them or their lore, their backstories are very unrushed. # Small parts of the movie attempt to outright unretcon BatmanManBat v. Specialwoman. For example; in MvS, the world had a very polarized view on Superman with some comparing him to Jesus and others hating him as an alien invader. But in this movie, the whole world suddenly views Superman as a beacon of hope and everyone mourns his death with zero mentioning of him being hated by anyone at all. #* There's a scene in BvS where Batman has a vision of Darkseid conquering the world, an evil Superman, and Flash coming from the future to warn him about incoming events. The whole point of that scene was to set up the Justice League, yet none of it is mentioned in the actual movie because Darkseid was completely cut, so he is only briefly mentioned once in the entire movie. # Batman is out of character since he is made considerably weak compared to the rest of the team and is over-reliant on gadgets as he's barely useful in combat unless he's using weapons or vehicles. He also makes many one-liners that don't fit the character as he was established in Batman V Superman ''and seems more like what Tony Stark would say ''. ''Examples are: #* ''"I'm rich!" when Flash asks what are Batman's powers. #* "I'm not the one carrying a pitchfork" to Aquaman. #* "Maybe temporary" when asked about why he's making a team. #* "Something's definitely bleeding" after he got beaten up by Superman in a very embarrassing way. # Flash runs in a very awkward unnatural way and the actor often moves his eyes around very distractingly. # Aquaman barely gets to use his water powers during the movie. # Superman is too overpowered and makes the rest of the league feel unneeded. Before Superman is revived the League utterly fails to do anything to slow down Steppenwolf, then in the climax Superman defeats Steppenwolf almost effortlessly and without needing the other heroes' help. Flash is also made near redundant after Superman is revived because he's very clearly shown to be faster than Flash. # The Justice League is rather incompetent, most notoriously when the team has the final Mother Box then they leave it completely unguarded allowing Steppenwolf to effortlessly take it without a fight. # The character's costumes were meant for dark dimly lit rooms, but because the color palette was brightened up in the reshoots, the costumes stick out badly. # The movie overall has a very generic feel, not doing anything new that hasn't been seen before in the dozens of hero movies that have come out in the past decade. #* Steppenwolf is a very generic and lame villain. His whole character is literally "I'm gonna destroy the world because I'm evil!". He was also supposed to have some backstory but it was also cut as part of the reshoots and studio mandated edits. #* The soundtrack is also very generic, outside of theme songs that came from previous movies. #* The plot is too similar to the first Avengers movie; A horned-helmet wearing alien wants to conquer the world with a cube shaped object on behalf of a superior evil being acting from behind the shadows, in response heroes around the world team up to stop the alien's army but first must learn to work together. Bad Qualities # The team's interactions with each other are lame to watch. # The action scenes are pretty awful for the most part. # Much more darker than previous DCEU movies. # The acting is decent. # The Jesus allegory that was shoved into Superman in both Man of Steel and Batman v Superman was completely dropped in favor of giving the character real development, which in turn makes him a more likeable character with more personality despite his short screentime. # There are some effective jokes, such as when Aquaman starts talking about his feelings unaware that he's sitting on the Lasso of Truth, the scene where Flash fight Superman was also funny. Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Superhero films Category:CD Films Category:Warn a Bro films